Bully
by Shy-Princess
Summary: Gaara is starting to become a bully to girls. Well, one girl in particular, Hinata. I wonder what’s going to happen… GaaHina


**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…. But I do own the total crack! Muwahahahaha!!!**

* * *

Gaara was about to leave for school when his older sister stopped him.

"Gaara, I want you to make a new friend, be good in school, do your best, remember to feed the dog and your goldfish, and come home on time! Get a girlfriend, too!" Temari said handing Gaara his key.

"Whatever, Temari." He replied and left.

Scanning the crowds, Gaara slowly walked down the hallway of school. Someone bumped shoulders, he looked at them, it was her. He smirked.

"Watch where you're going, you silent ugly girl." He said.

"I-I… Um… S-s-sorry. I-" She tried to talk looking down. His had his hand lift her head up, she was blushing avoiding eye contact.

"Why is your face red? Are you sick? You look sick. Maybe you should go to the nurse's office, I'll be your doctor." Gaara whispered in her ear.

"I-I'm f-fin-fine!' Hinata said as she jerked her head away from his hand. "S-s-sorry." With that she quickly went past him. 'W-why does he a-always p-pick on m-me?' She sat in her seat for science class.

"Hey Hinata!" Someone shouted in her ear, it was Kiba. She looked down. "Whaaaat? Did Gaara pick on you again?" She shook her head yes. "Damn bastard, he only picks on you too! Don't worry we'll get the guys together and kick his ass!"

"Ah! B-but Na-Naruto i-is be-best fr-friends with hi-him!" Hinata said quietly. The bell rung and Naruto ran into the classroom.

"SAFE!" He shouted.

"No you aren't. Detention, Naruto." Iruka-sensei said.

"Damn it!" Naruto said as he made his way to his seat, in front of Hinata. He turned around, "I was close wasn't I?"

"U-um, y-yes." Hinata said with a huge blush on her face. She her someone clear their throat to her right, it was Gaara. 'I for-forgot he sat ne-next to me!' Hinata thought.

"Gaara! How come you don't get in any trouble for coming in late?" Naruto asked.

"Hn. You made it pretty easy, causing a distraction like that." He said glaring at Hinata. 'Does she really think she can talk to him and not be punished?' Gaara thought.

"Now that class has started… Blah blah blah" Iruka-sensei talked on and on. Hinata couldn't focus, Naruto was right in front of her. She was doodling when a note landed right in front of her. She opened it.

'You're always looking at Naruto with a blush, do you like him or something? He doesn't like you, he goes for girls who aren't ugly, stupid and quiet like you.' The note was from Gaara. She dared a glance towards him, he was staring at her, like he was waiting for an answer.

She quickly scribbled something down. 'I admire Naruto. I know I'm not pretty or smart or anything, but I'm fine just knowing he's happy.' She passed the note back to him. 'I can't believe I did that! Now he's going to make fun of me or or or! I don't kn-know what he'll do!' The note was once again in front of her.

He replied, 'Why admire him? He's a good for nothing idiot, too optimistic, never showing his doubts, always smiling that goofy smile, he's denser than a rock, there's so many bad qualities there's no good ones.' She bit her lip, trying to figure out which of those was supposed to be bad. 'The idiot part.'

'I think that's why I admire him, he's never letting anything get him down, or stopping him from reaching his goals. Always trying, even after he fails! I wish I could be like that instead of having no courage…' She wrote and handed it to Gaara. She tried to focus on the lesson, but she wanted to read Gaara's reply. It was weird, she needed to know how he'd counter that, how he'd destroy what self courage she had left. He handed her the note, not looking at her like he usually did.

'You want to be like him? Stupid. You have courage, you deal with me, right? I've never seen you cry in front of me, you seem to brush me off. Like I'm nothing but a bug! You know how that feels when Naruto sees Sakura, right? Like he just destroyed everything, ruined everything you were hoping to share with him? Believing he could tell you like him and he likes you back. Well, there's no hope, for you….' There was something written even smaller next to that, it was hard to make out with that sloppy handwriting of his. 'or me' it read. Hinata's eyes opened wide. 'W-what? I-is h-he say-saying he li-likes m-me?' She shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts, a million questions wondered through her head. She wrote quickly, 'What are you trying say, Gaara?' She passed it to him quickly. For some reason, she remembered a talk she and Tenten had had one summer ago.

* * *

"Gosh, Neji can be such a pain!" Tenten complained to Hinata. "He's always teasing me!" 

"He ju-just li-likes you is all!" Hinata said. "Ne-Neji doesn't re-really know how to sh-show affect-affection."

"Oh! He's just like a kid then!" Tenten laughed.

"Wha?" Hinata didn't understand.

"Well, when boys are little, they like to pick on and tease the girl they like!" Tenten said happily. "I never thought he was such a kid on the inside! Thanks Hinata!"

* * *

Hinata waited for the note to come back to her, but it never did. She kept glancing over at Gaara, their eyes would meet for a second then he'd look away. It went on like that till class ended. Gaara seemed to have run out of there.

"Hey, Hinata, were you and Gaara passin' notes?" Kiba asked. Hinata gathered up her books.

"Yes, we were, he never answered my question though…" Hinata said, more to herself than to Kiba. Kiba left right after her answer, a bit confused. She sat there until she was the last to leave. She walked out of the classroom, not expecting to be pushed up against the wall. Sea green eyes penetrating her light eyes. She gasped in surprise and pain, her back did not have an ok 'hello'.

"W-what are y-you do-doing?" She stuttered. She took in her surroundings, his hands were at their head level, his body inches from hers.

"You're cute when you stutter like that." He smirked. She blushed, 'cu-cute?'

"Huh?" He quickly pushed his lips onto hers. She stared into his ocean like eyes, it was like she could see the waves in them. She couldn't explain what was happening, she was hypnotized by his eyes. Her eyes slowly closed and she kissed back. He jerked his head away form hers and looked away.

"I like you. Happy?" He growled out. If she didn't know any better, she's say he was almost pouting. She giggled. He looked at her. "What?" 'He is pouting! How cute!' She thought.

"You're pouting, it's cute!" She said with stuttering. She had just surprised herself and Gaara with that line.

"I. Am. Not. Cute." He said glaring at her. He started looking more like an angry kid who wasn't allowed to get his chocolate cookie dessert because he fed the dog his carrots. (A/N: Don't ask….) She giggled again, he crossed his arms.

"We-well, le-let's go to-to cl-class, or we'll b-be la-late." She said trying to ignore the wanting to hug him and call him adorable. He turned his head away from her and held out his hand. She blushed and took his hand. Sure people stared at them together, nobody expected it. Well, except Naruto, for some reason he knew those two would get together sooner or later. It only made him try harder to get Sakura's attention.

"Damn it, Gaara! You're always one step ahead of me!" Naruto shouted at the boy.

* * *

"I never knew you'd actually listen to me!" Temari said when Gaara and Hinata walked through the door into the house.**

* * *

A/n: Did not expect that to happen…. Leave some love or hate! Which ever you think is fit to do.**


End file.
